Communist Party of the Russian Federation
|foundation = February 14, 1993 |ideology = Communism Marxism-Leninism |headquarters = Moscow, Russia |international = Union of Communist Parties — Communist Party of the Soviet Union |colours = Red |membership_year = 2007 |membership = 184,181 |youth_wing = Leninist Komsomol of the Russian Federation |website = http://kprf.ru/ |seats1_title = Seats in the State Duma |seats1 = }} |seats2_title = Seats in the Regional Parliaments |seats2 = }} }} The Communist Party of the Russian Federation (CPRF/KPRF), with about 200,000 members,http://duma.lenta.ru/parties/kprf/, Коммунистическая партия Российской Федерации 2011-12-11. is the largest communist political party of Russia and the only Russian communist party that has the right to participate in the elections. Currently it is the second party in Russia in terms of popularity (measured by votes obtained during the last national election). The party is rivals with United Russia and other minor parties that have seats in the State Duma. As of 2011, the party had 92 of the 450 seats in the Duma.State Duma entry on Wikipedia. The chairman of the Central Committee of CPRF is Gennady Zyuganov. His first deputy is Ivan Melnikov, another deputy is Vladimir Kashin. Ideology The ideology of CPRF is determined by its program approved at the XIII Congress. The program contains the demand of nationalization of strategic sectors of the national economy. The three stages of the future development of Russia are proposed. During the first stage the communists have to orgainize people for the struggle for their lawful rights. Based on the popular support the CPRF will secure the honest elections and win the majority to form new government. New communist government will return all illegaly privatized property to the state, the main sectors of economy will be nationalized. That will allow to guarantee the security and the independence of the nation. The referendum will be held for the restoration of the Soviet rule. The second stage will begin after the achievement of political and economic stability. The Communist party will set the measures that allow working class to be involved in the state management. That will be peformed through the instruments of direct democracy (councils (soviets), unions etc.). The variety of forms of property will be intact, but the leading ones will be socialist forms. The goverment will plan the main indicators of the economy and will be the major customer of national producers. During the third stage the works for the building of socialism will be finalized. The main form of property for the means of production will be the common ones. The science will be one of the main productive force. The reconstruction of economy will be held. The development of socialism will provide the basis for the formation of communism that is the historical future of humanity. Criticism Some communists, including those from the Leningrad section of CPRF and the Moscow section of CPRF have accused the leaders of CPRF of supporting authoritarianism. References External links and further reading, or viewing *Homepage of the Communist Party of the Russian Federation **The People's Initiative, Internet polling on public policy questions *Youtube channel **"Д/ф "1993. Осень." + Комментарии (КПРФ ТВ) Полная версия." (Full version with comments of the documentary 1993. Autumn, about the 1993 Russian coup 'd etat as shown on CPRF TV) Category:Communist parties Category:Communist parties in Russia Category:Communist Parties in the Former Soviet Union